HATI
by Mihael Keehl is Still Alive
Summary: aku binggung dengan perasaan ini. apakah Hinata yang menjadi celah antara aku dan Sakura?


**Misi........-masuk sambil lirik-lirik-**

**Saya bawa fic lagi. Padahal yang lain belum pada beres…**

**Yah, silahkan dibaca. Maaf kalau judul sama isi nggak nyambung.**

**_Enjoy_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Masashi Kashimoto © NARUTO**

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © HATI**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Warning: OOC(maybe)**

**Pairing: Ino and Sakura**

**Gendre: Friendship **

**Rate: K+**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Pagi ini aku ada janji dengan Sakura. Seperti sebuah rutinitas, setiap aku mendapat jatah libur, pasti aku mengajaknya pergi bermain. Atau mungkin sekedar makan ramen setelahnya kami pergi ke toko buku.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya aku sudah menelepon Sakura. Dan seperti biasa ia menyanggupi permintaanku.

-

-

**Flash back**

"Halo selamat siang, bisa bicara dengan Sakura?" tanyaku ketika telepon telah diangkat diseberang sana.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Hehehe dia tahu saja kalau aku yang menelepon.

"Aku dikasih libur sama mama. Senin kita pergi main ya?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Wah. Tentu saja. Oh ya, apa kau sudah tahu kalau Hinata sudah punya Id di f**eb**k?" tanya Sakura.

" Wah? Serius? Tau darimana?" tanyaku balik.

"Dia yang nge-add aku." Cerita Sakura.

"Hoo.. nanti aku mau nge-add dia juga ah." Kataku. " tapi jangan bilang- bilang dia kalau itu aku. Mumpung aku nggak pakai nama asli." Kataku menambahkan.

"Hohohoho.. tentu saja. Nanti kita ajak dia masuk kedunia kita!" kata Sakura. "Eh bagaimana kalau kita ajak Hinata juga?" saran Sakura.

"Oh tentu!" kataku. "Oh ya, aku mau cerita nih….." kataku. Dan akhirnya aku menelepon cukup lama hanya untuk bercerita padanya.

**End of Flash back **

-

-

Nah, hari adalah hari dimana aku dan Sakura juga Hinata akan bermain bersama. Pukul Sembilan tepat aku sudah harus disana. "Astaga, sudah jam Sembilan kurang lima! Bisa mati aku sampai disana!" kemudian aku berlari keterminal bus.

-

-

"Hosh hosh hosh....." aku terengah- engah sesampainya di tempat kami janjian. Konoha Istana Plaza. Disana aku melihat Sakura dan Hinata telah menunggu. Hiyaaa…aku harus cepat!

"Sakura! Hinata! Panggilku ketika aku sudah dekat dengan mereka. Kulihat Sakura melipat tangannya di dada. Jangan- jangan dia marah..

"Hm.. akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Maaf aku lama." Kataku sambil menatap Sakura. "Maaf ya Hinata." Kataku sambil menatap Hinata. Sedangkan dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat!!!" seruku bersemangat. Kemudian kami berangkat.

-

-

Tak seperti jalan- jalan sebelumnya, kali ini Hinata ikut bergabung. Hinata adalah teman Sakura sewaktu ia kelas satu SMP. Saat itu aku dan Sakura belum berteman.

Hinata anak yang pemalu menurutku. Suaranya yang pelan menyulitkan kami untuk mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Kalau kami memintanya untuk mengulangi apa yang ia katakan, ia pasti menggeleng. Kalau dipaksa, pasti alasannya lupa. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu.

Tapi aku merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Hinata diacara jalan- jalan kami. Bukannya aku tak suka dengan kehadiran Hinata. Tapi, biasanya diacara jalan- jalan seperti ini aku dan Sakura pasti bercerita tentang hal- hal menarik yang tak boleh diketahui oleh Hinata. Karenanya jalan- jalan kali ini terasa mebosankan.

"Eh, kita sudah sampai belum?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Kayaknya kelewat deh." Kata Sakura sambil melihat jalan.

"Ya sudah, kita berhenti disini saja." Kataku. Kemudian kami turun. Karena tempat yang kami tuju terlewat, kami terpaksa jalan kaki.

"Nee, Hinata sudah lama ya kita nggak main bareng lagi." Kataku memulai percakapan.

"Eh.."

"Sudah setahun. Sejak bulan November lalu." Timpal Sakura. Saat itu adalah beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahun Sakura. Dan saat itulah hari terakhir kami bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Eh iya.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh, apa kau masih suka mencari manga?" tanyaku. Kakak Hinata selalu mecarikan Hinata komik dari internet.

"Aku sudah jarang baca komik." Ia mengaku.

"Mungkin dia sibuk dengan sekolahnya." Kata Sakura.

Begitu sadar kami telah sampai di Konoha Walk. Disini kami akan makan ramen.

-

-

"Selamat datang." Sambut pelayan warung ramen itu. "untuk berapa orang?" tanyanya.

"Tiga." Jawab Sakura.

"Silahkan lewat sini." Kata pelayan itu mengarahkan.

Setelah kami duduk, pelayan itu memberikan daftar menu pada kami. Akhirnya kami memesan dua hot chicken ramen dan satu super ekstra hot ramen. Yang super itu untukku!

"Minumnya?" tawar pelayan itu.

"Tidak usah. Kami sudah bawa." Kata Sakura. Sebelumnya kami sempat mampir ke mini market untuk membeli minum. Dan sekotak pocky pesanan adik Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura apa kau masih suka sms-an sama Sasuke?" tanyaku. Aku lupa kalau ada Hinata disana. Dan soal ini tak seharusnya Hinata tahu. Sakura bisa marah.

"Hei, kau sendiri bagai mana dengan Sai? Masih suka sms-an kan?" tanyanya. Mendengar itu mukaku langsung memerah.

"Hinata, Ino sudah punya pacar loh, namanya Sai." Umbar Sakura.

"Ugh, Sakura sendiri sudah punya Sasuke kan?" tanyaku.

Mendengar kami, Hinata hanya bengong. Ia tak mengerti. Tentu saja.

"Silahkan pesanan anda." Kata pelayan yang membawa pesanan kami. Tiga mangkok ramen telah dihidangkan dihadapan kami. Yummy..

Biasanya kalau sedang makan begini, aku dan Sakura pasti bercerita tentang Sai yang menyebalkan.

"Hmm, bukankah Sakura masih suka pada 'Dia'?" tanyaku.

"Uh, tidak. Tapi kalau bertemu lagi dadaku pasti berdebar." kata Sakura. Ternyata Sakura mengerti siapa yang kumaksud 'Dia'.

"Hahahaha."

"Tapi bukankah dia itu orang yang sama- sama kita sukai dulu?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Eh, siapa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Itu loh…" pancing Sakura.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata makin tak mengerti.

"Ya ampun! Biar kuberi tahu. Shikamaru. Dulu kalian sama- sama suka padanya kan?" tanyaku. Kontan wajah Hinata memerah.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak kok." Kata Hinata membela diri.

"Ya ya ya.' Kataku. Wajah Sakura dan Hinata sama- sama memerah. Aku hanya nyengir melihat mereka.

"Udah?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Hehehehe." Akhirnya kami melanjutkan makan kami. Aku habis paling dulu. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata masih penuh.

"Uuh… punyaku masih banyak… tungguin ya?" pinta Hinata.

"Santai aja. Punyaku juga masih banyak." Kata Sakura. "Dia sih makan cepat karena lapar." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearahku. Dan mereka kembali makan.

"Maaf ya, aku tak kuat pedasnya." Kata Hinata memulai kembali pembicaraan. "kalau sudah dingin aku pasti cepat makannya." Tambah Hinata.

"Eh, sudah ini kita main kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kerumah hinata saja. Kita nonton dvd ju-ong." Saran Sakura.

Duh, film hantu. Semoga yang ini kadar seramnya nggak keterlaluan. Seperti halnya the coffin. "Aku sih mau- mau aja." Kataku.

"Eh, rumahku?"

"Keberatan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak sih, tapi dirumah banyak orang. Lagi pula rumahku berantakan dan tak ada kue untuk kalian." Kata Hinata.

"Nggak apa- apa. Lagi pula kitakan sudah makan. Dan kalau rumahmu berantakan pasti kita bantu bereskan." Kata Sakura. Dia memang pandai memaksa.

"Eh, ya sudah." Kata Hinata.

"Jadi kita sepakat kerumah Hinata kan?" tanyaku.

"He-eh."

Dan percakapan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Sakura dan Hinata menghabiskan ramen mereka. Dan kami berniat pulang. Kerumah Hinata.

Namun, ketika kami melewati toko buku, ternyata sedang mengadakan book fair. Banyak buku lama yang kembali dijual dengan harga miring. Dan tak sedikit buku baru yang diberi diskon. Akhirnya kami mampir dulu. Memuaskan nafsu kami akan buku.

Setelah membeli beberapa buku kami membeli es krim untuk dibawa pulang dan dinikmati selama perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata.

-

-

Hari ini berakhir setelah aku mengantar Hinata dan Sakura ke warnet. Dan Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal diwarnet ketika aku mengajaknya pulang. Sedangkan Sakura ikut pulang bersamaku.

-

-

Sesampainya dirumah aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku merasa aneh dan tak biasa pada Hinata. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya kami bertemu. Sebelum inipun kami sering pergi main bersama. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau dia seperti celah antara aku dan Sakura?

-

-

Sekarang sudah hari sabtu. Aku masih menyompan perasaan itu. Dan aku menimpan rasa bersalahku pada Hinata. Aku bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk sma Sakura.

-

_Sakura, maaf ya. Pasti kamu merasa aneh kalau aku bilang kayak gini._

_Tapi aku merasa nggak enak._

_Waktu kita main bareng Hinata, aku nggak merasa senang_

_Kayak waktu biasanya kita main._

Sent : Sakura

-

Smsku tak juga dibalas. Itu membuatku takut bila pada kenyataannya sakura marah padaku. Sekali lagi

aku sms Sakura.

-

_Apa Sakura marah padaku?_

_Atau kau menganggapku egois?_

Sent: Sakura

-

Tak kunjung dibalas. Aku tambah takut. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meneleponnya saja.

"Halo." Kataku ketika mendengar kalau telepon telah diangkat di seberang sana.

"_Ya, ada apa Ino?" _

"Kau marah padaku ya Sakura?" tanyaku.

"_Marah? Marah kenapa?"_ tanyanya balik.

"Apa kau sudah baca sms dariku?" tanyaku.

"_Belum. Hand phoneku lowbet."_ Katanya. Mendengar itu rasa takutku menguap. Ternyata dia tidak marah. Malah belum baca smsku sama sekali.

"kalau begitu aku mau langsung cerita aja." Kataku.

"_Eh, tunggu aku mau tanya. Apa kau mau mengantarku untuk membeli dvd lagi Beethoven?"_ tanyanya padaku.

"Eh, aku ada janji besok siang dengan Sasuke. Aku minta diajarkan sesuatu olehnya. Sakura nggak marahkan?" tanyaku menggodanya.

Tut

Sial pulsaku habis!

Tak lama, telepon rumahku berdering. Ternyata Sakura yang meneleponku. Padahal aku bernial meneleponnya lagi.

"Halo." Kataku.

"_Hei, kenapa tiba- tiba mati?"_ tanyanya.

"Maaf pulsaku habis." Kataku sambil nyengir.

"_Hah?! Kamu telpon aku pake hand phone."_

"Ada bonus pulsa. Taunya yang ke pakai pulsa regular." Kataku.

"_Dasar. Ya sudah lanjutin yang tadi."_ Katanya.

"Ya. Aku mau minta diajari sesuatu sama Sasuke. Soal yang ada di note yang dia buat."

"_Oh, yang itu."_ Katanya.

"Tadi malam aku sms Sasuke. Katanya lebih baik dia mengajarkanku lewat chat aja."

"_Hooo.. kayaknya asik nih."_ Kata Sakura.

"Sakura mau ikut?" tanyaku.

"_Eh?"_

"Oh, iya kata Sasuke Sakura pernah minta diajarkan ya?"

"_Hou, dia cerita?"_

"Hm.. jadi aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Kataku.

"_Ya sudah tak apa-apa . Oh iya yang tadi, apa isi smsmu?"_ tanya Sakura. Dan aku mulai bercerita tentang perasaanku. Dia hanya mendengar kemudian ia mulai bicara setelah aku berhenti bercerita.

"_Hmm, mungkin itu karena sudah setahun kita kak bertemu dengan Hinata. Jadi kita merasa canggung."_

"Tapi aku merasa seperti orang jahat. Seolah tak menginginkan kehadirannya."

"_Itu sedikit wajar."_ Katanya. Dan kami menghabiskan beberapa menit membicarakan hal itu.

"Yah, aku mengerti." Kataku mengakhiri telepon. "terima kasih ya." Katanku.

"_Hm.."_ kemudian telepon terputus.

Drrt drrt drrt…

Hand phoneku bergetar. Ada sms. Dari Sakura!

-

_Aku sudah baca smsmu. Sedikit banyak sudah kujawab di telepon._

_Mungkin itu karena banyak yang kita sebunyikan._

_Dan yang kita sembunyikan justru yang asik dibicarakan._

From: Sakura

-

Aku membalas sms-nya.

-

_Aku minta maaf atas pikiran jelekku._

_Memang topik yang sering kita bahas bukan yang seharusnya Hinata tahu._

Sent: Sakura

-

Drrt drrt drrt

Dari Sakura lagi!

-

_Ah, nggak apa- apa (sedikit) wajar kok._

_Dari awal aku yang bawa- bawa Hinata dari kelas 7_

From: Sakura

-

Kubalas lagi

-

_Bukan masalah Hinata. Tapi aku nggak biasa ada dia. _

_Kan biasanya sama Sakura aja. Mungkin egois itu kayak gini._

Sent: Sakura

-

Drrt drrt drrt

-

_Oh, aku tahu yang kamu maksud. _

_Maaf lagi aku nggak ngerti perasaan kamu._

_Kupikir lebih bayak orang, lebih rame buat kamu. _

_Tapi ternyata yang penting untuk kamu itu kualitas, bukan kuantitas.._

From: Sakura

-

-

_Oh, ternyata kamu pikirin perasaan aku ya? _

_Hahahaha_

_Sekali lagi maaf ya? _

_Kamu nggak marah kan?_

Sent: Sakura

-

_-_

_Hahaha. Kamu salah. Disms sebelumnya, aku bilang aku nggak mikirin perasaan kamu._

_Aku nggak marah sama sekali. _

_Kayaknya kita makin saling mengerti…^^_

_(jangan heran aku suka ngomong hal-hal kayak gini)_

From: Sakura

-

-

_Hahaha.._

_Mungkin kamu pikir aku suka keramaian. Tapi sebenarnya aku benci ramai. _

_Mungkin lain kali kalau mau main banyakan, aku harus mempersiapkan diri._

_Ahahahahaha XD_

Sent: Sakura

-

-

_Hoo, aku juga ga suka keramaian sih._

_Tapi lain lagi kalau udah akrab…_

_Duh, aku jadi merasa bersalah.._

_Asalnya aku mau bawa teman sebangkuku di sekolah_

_bareng kamu dan Hinata…u.u_

From: Sakura

-

_Hahaha mungkin lain kali….XD_

Sent: Sakura

-

-

_Ya sudah jangan dipikirin lagi…_

From: Sakura

-

Akhirnya sms kami berakhir. Ada perasaan lega dihatiku setelah mencurahkan isi hatiku. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti sakura. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian menurutku. Dia sahabat yang berharga.

Setelah ini aku tak lagi merasa kalau Hinata adalah celah diantara aku dan Sakura. Dan aku pasti akan tidur nyenyek malam ini.

-

-

-

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Fin**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ahahahahahahahaha…. sepertinya aku menceritakan terlalu detail. Smsnya aja sampe mirip. XD

Mau baca ulang jadi malu sendiri. (////)

Kalo ada misstypo, maafkan saya. Kan habis lebaran… -padahal dah lewat seminggu XD-

Yah, semoga orang yang bersangkutan nggak marah sesudah baca Fic ini. Dan jangan lemparin pake sandal atau apapun yang ada disekitar anda.

(3)

Ada yang merasa ini lebay? Oh, saya minta maaf. Tapi jangan lupa review.

Ada yang merasa ini keren? -digampar- silahkan review.

Ada yang merasa ini tak pantas dibaca? Salah sendiri baca ini! Jahahahahahaha…. (kakakku yang bilang fic-ku tak pantas dibaca! Dasar jelek!) tapi kalo udah terlanjur, direview ya?

Yah sudah. Silahkan di review. Dengan senang hati saya menerima apapun yang teman- teman dan senpai katakan. Tapi saya nggak mau terima flame ah~

Aider commentaire!!!!! ^^


End file.
